Back to the Future 7: Continuum Conundrum Part 2
Back to the Future #7: Continuum Conundrum Part 2 was the seventh issue of the ''Back to the Future'' comic series by IDW Publishing. Publisher's Summary WHO IS DOC BROWN? Marty McFly thought he knew, but now even Doc himself isn’t sure. The mystery of the “Continuum Conundrum” deepens — as Marty and Jennifer’s lives are thrown in upheaval again! Plot On March 3, 1986, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker are trying to get an amnesiac Doc Brown to remember them. They are concerned, as they are not sure that he even has met them before, as he looks relatively young, which means that he is either from 1955 or from a time period after he received a rejuvenation treatment in 2015. Doc doesn't even know what year it is, and he is confused about Marty calling him "Doc", as he thought he was just talking like Bugs Bunny. He wasn't even aware that he is a doctor, and thought that he was a deep sea diver, as he was wearing a diving suit. All that Doc remembers is that he was being chased by the men in black, and that he escaped in his car. At that point, the police arrive, leading Marty to guess that they must have tripped a silent alarm. They get into the unmodified DeLorean DMC-12 and Marty drives right through both the garage door and the fence protecting the secret lab. The police attempt to track the car by checking the license plate, but this car doesn't have any. Marty arrives at the Hill Valley Courthouse, and Jennifer tells him to slow down, as they had managed to outrun the police. Since Doc is just wearing a diving suit, and nothing underneath, they stop at Marty's house. Doc changes into one of Marty's father's suits. Marty and Jennifer decide to help the amnesiac Doc find the vehicle that had transported him there, not knowing which time machine he had used. They went to the spot where Doc had crashed into a ''STOP'' sign, but the steam tricycle was gone. They discovered that the towing service, Lee Bros. Towing & Repair, had left a flyer with their company name, as they had wanted the owner of the car to know where it was towed. They then traveled to the towing service, and discovered that a man who worked for the company, Jack, already had a buyer for the car. He stated that he would sell it to them instead for $300. Since they didn't have the money, they sneaked into the lot, and found the car still hooked up to the tow truck. Knowing that they didn't have any way to get the money, Marty decided to steal the car, tow truck and all. Douglas J. Needles arrived and bribed Jack with a bottle of whiskey. Jack let him enter and told him to take whatever he wanted. Needles spotted Marty and tried to call him a chicken. Marty told him that calling a chicken doesn't work on him anymore. Instead, Needles threatened to smash the steam time car. Thus, Marty started the tow truck and decided to race Needles, who intended to race him in his Ford F-150. Dramatis Personae Individuals * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker * Emmett Brown * George McFly * Lorraine McFly * Red the Bum * Jack (Lee Bros. Towing & Repair) * Douglas J. Needles * Einstein * Copernicus * Clara Clayton * Jules Brown * Verne Brown * Albert Einstein Dates *Middle Ages *1890s *1950s *1985 *March 3, 1986 Locations *Doc's secret lab *Hill Valley Courthouse *Playground *McFly residence (1985) *Lee Bros. Towing & Repair Vehicles *Toyota Hilux *DeLorean DMC-12 *Ford F-150 *Tow truck Animals *Dog Technology *Diving suit *Rejuvenation procedure *Radiation suit *Hover conversion Doc's inventions *Steam time car *DeLorean time machine *Jules Verne train Miscellanea *Bugs Bunny *Great Ceasar's ghost *Great Scott! *Holy crap *STOP sign *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Heavy *Marty's letter (March 1986) *Chicken *Whiskey Category:Comic stories